Because I Love You
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: ONESHOT after being separated from her nakama, Soul finds herself with only Zoro. Terrified by how he acts, she is shocked when he says just three words....could be rated M slight adult themes,... READ AND REVIEW


**Because I Love You**

I watched as the sun set, shimmering like fire across the horizon, from my spot in the cave entrance. A desert stretched out before me, shining in the diming light, reflecting the faint oasis in the distance. _Such a beautiful sight...._I thought of the others, who wherever they are, would not be able to see the extraordinary view before me. I gripped my knees against my chest, shaking with fear. _My nakama....lost....._

I suppressed a sob, but it was not concealed from the man behind me, who paused in making the fire to look at me.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" I snapped, my eyes wet with unshed tears. I turned away from him, leaning against the hard wall. _Leave me alone..... _I buried my face into my knees, shaking with suppressed wails. I clenched my calfs with my finger nails.

"Soul...."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" I repeated, standing up and staring at him. "What's wrong?! How can you even ask that?! We're lost because of you, we don't know where the others are or if we're ever gonna see them again!" I screamed hysterically, waving my arms to make my point. i continued to ramble on as he stared up at me, his expression blank. He suddenly stood up, so quickly I jumped, breaking off. He grabbed my shoulders, making me wince as his fingers dug into my skin. He leaned his face closer to mine, his scowl burning into his face.

"Calm. Down. We're gonna be fine" he stated. "Ok?" he added, shaking me slightly. "Ok?!" he said, more ferociously.

"Ok, ok" I stuttered, trying to pull away from his grip. "Zoro, let go of me. Ok? You're scaring me". _He was. The way his eyes were burning, with such an unknown emotion, it made my head reel. His grip was too strong. I need to get away from him._

"I would never hurt you, Soul. Remember that" he said, finally letting go of me and walking away. I rubbed the top of my arms, walking backwards slightly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I sat up. It was now a lot later into the night, Zoro slept not too far from me, the fire almost reduced to embers. I stared at the swordsmans back, my thoughts still reeling from earlier. _How he had grabbed me...was unreal....Zoro was...different. He'd changed at some point._

"Soul, stop staring at me". I blinked, slightly, as Zoro sat up and turned towards me, his brow furrowed.

"I wasn't" I said, standing up and beginning to walk to the entrance. _I need to get out of here._

"I'm sorry" _Eh? _I glanced back at him. He had stood at some point and stared at me, with the same emotion as before. An unusual atmosphere had now settled around us. "You were hysterical. I wanted to calm you down"

"By scaring me?"

"I didn't think _that _would scare _you_!". I scoffed.

"Trust me, Zoro, you can be scary, but that was actually terrifying. Ok? So, I'm gonna go save Luffy and the others"

"We can't find them!"

"You haven't tried!"

"We don't know who attacked us, so we can't!"

"Why didn't you help them in the first place, huh?" I said, my eyes filling with tears again. "Why did you grab me and get me out of there?"

"Because I love you"

_......What?......_

"W-wha....?"

"Probably since we entered the Grand Line"

"I....I...." I choked out.

"Do you think that if I loved you, I would let someone hurt you? No, so I got you out of there". he continued to gaze at me, while I just stood there gasping like a gold-fish. _The words that I would never thought would be said to me, coming from one of my best friends? No....no!_

I shook my head, stepping back away from him.

"Do you love me?"

I shook my head more vigorously. _No! No! Not with someone like Zoro! No!_

"I know you do"

I stared at the man before me, my heatbeat pounding, reverberating in my ears. I thought of what he'd done. Who he hurt, who he killed. How he had hurt me... _I can't do this...._

He looked into my eyes, his own burning with untold passion.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice echoing, huskily, in the dark cave that was our refuge.

"I....I..." I could no longer form words. He stalked closer to me, like a panther stalking its prey, causing my breath to catch in my throat. I could no longer move, breathe, hear, speak ... I could _smell _him, his lemony scent clouding my other senses. Smell the scent of metal and dried blood of the katana, clasped against his hip. I could _see _him. See his muscular form take over my entire vision, see the perspiration linger on his forehead from the insane heat coming from the mountain above us, see his emerald hair glinter from the small lantern, see the chisled abs and muscles through his open shirt.

"Say you'll never leave me" he murmured, standing as close as he could to me. He put his strong hands, this time gently, on my pale arms, making me shiver.

"I...I..." I stuttered. He leaned forward, his breath hot on my lips. He moved his head next to my neck, blowing softly along my veins and down onto my collarbone, making me whimper.

"Do you love me?" he asked once more, a small sense of desperation in his voice, pressing his mouth to my neck. I threw my beliefs to the wind and whispered that one _wonderful _word that I longed to say for so long.

"Yes". He moved his mouth back onto mine, claiming me as his own, kissing me in a savage passion. I tied my arms round his neck, whimpering against him. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me as close as he could to himself. I gasped at the feeling of his body against mine, causing him to slip his tounge into my mouth. Pinning me against the cave wall, he moved to my neck and I grabbed greedy handfuls of his hair.

Kissing, and biting my neck, he traced using his tounge, the pusling vein that lingered there, making me groan out loud. He smirked against my skin, slipping his hand underneath my tank-top and tracing my ribs. The pleasure made me shiver.

"Zoro!" I gasped. He grunted and picked me up, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. I pulled him to me, so close there was not even a milimetre between our bodies. He moaned at the contact. He pulled me away from the wall and gently laid me down on the floor, licking my neck, my body still entwined around his. I whined, as he ground himself against me. _Oh god! Zoro!_

"You're mine now" he moaned, possessivley. "You're mine!"

_I would always be his. _

_Entirely_

_completely_

_eternally._

**HB;well, i just thought of this randomnly...naturally...Just a oneshot with my OC Soul and Zoro, nothing to do with my actual fanfic, except the characters. I was just bored so I did this cos I couldn't do anything on the actual mate helped me with it so...to me its quite graphic...but thats my opinion for my own work...PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA DO MORE ONESHOTS AND NOT JUST FOR THESE TWO!!!**


End file.
